The Failure Migration
by Gamer-Alexis
Summary: Dean, Becky and Crowley team up to bring Castiel home.  The last thing they expected was to become best friends and maybe, something more.
1. Chapter 1

_Small idea to mix Ice Age and Supernatural. Because I need another story to write when I haven't finished any of them._

* * *

><p>Dean hated migration season. It was loud and noisy and hot and <em>everyone<em> went south during the winter. Humans, angels, demons, the whole nine. One mass exodus to the southern part of the world. Dean didn't care for the presence of others. Not anymore.

He drove his car up the road, ignoring the odd looks he got for going the opposite direction. Angels and demons were flying, their wings obscuring the sky. He drove for another hundred miles before the other side of the road was opened. Dean was calm and just drove between the cars, dodging them easily.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

Dean stopped the car and looked at who was shouting. It was a father, stuck in a small van, children crying in the backseat.

"Move your issues off the road!" the man shouted.

"If I drove that kind of car, I'd shut up," Dean said threateningly.

"I'm sorry," the man said, looking down a bit, "We've been driving all day."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine, keep moving. It'll be quieter when you're all gone!"

He revved his car and sped up the road.

* * *

><p>Becky woke up late. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped from her bed.<p>

"Wake up!" she shouted, "We're gonna miss the migration!"

She ran through the house, calling out her family members. Her voice echoed through the empty house. No sign of anyone. She stopped in the kitchen for a juice box and a bag of animal crackers. Spinning around the house she accepted reality.

Her family had left her. Once again. Becky walked to the front yard, looking around. She groaned and squashed the juice box in her hands.

"Every year," she muttered to herself, "Every year! Doesn't anyone care?"

Settling herself for another lonely migration, she hopped on her little bicycle and rode down the street, following the signs that led to the south. She paused when she saw two angels sitting together, hording over fruit. She would be lying to herself if she thought they weren't cute. And she would burn in Hell if she said they weren't a couple.

"Well aren't you guys adorable!" Becky cooed, "Sharing fruit and enjoying your time together while everyone migrates to the south!"

One of the angels, with honey-brown slicked back hair, gave her a scathing look.

"Who are you?"

"Oh don't mind me," Becky tossed her hair back, "Just be your normal happy couple self and I'll move on. You won't even know I'm here!"

"Gabe..." the other angel warned, "This human is ruining our dinner."

"Easy, Balthazar," Gabe put his hand out, "I'm sure she doesn't know what she's doing."

"You guys are adorable," Becky grinned wildly, "I had no idea that angels mated-"

"Gabriel I'm going to smite her!" Balthazar shouted, his English accent coming out.

Becky's face paled. She realized she had played with fire and she was in trouble. Talking fast she walked backwards, "I didn't mean it like that. I just thought, what, with you two being all close and stuff that you were like, together, you know? Because you are so adorable together and really, can you blame me?"

The two angels growled and Becky turned and ran, her bicycle forgotten. She turned around, the angels flying close behind her. She ran and was so worried about getting smitten that she didn't notice a black muscle car in front of her until she had ran straight into it. Flat on her ass she looked up. From the driver's door came a tall man, green eyed and angry. She turned around and saw the angels. With a small grin she curled behind him. He looked up at the angels and gave a small sigh.

"Hey!" Gabriel shouted, "That's our human!"

"_Your_ human?" the man repeated, "Didn't know angels did that. What, some kind of kinky three-some?"

"No, we're going to smite her," Balthazar growled.

"Smite her?" the man looked down at Becky, "What for?"

"Insulting us."

"You know," the man's eyes flashed with anger, "I don't like angels that kill for revenge."

"Save it!" Gabriel said, "For someone who cares."

"I'm someone who cares..." Becky said softly.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," the man said, reaching into the car and flipping open the hood, "You are going to leave her alone. Understand?"

"Or what?"

"Or this?" the man slammed his hand on something in the hood. A white light flashed and when Becky opened her eyes, the angels were gone.

"Thank you," Becky whispered, standing up.

"Whatever," the man said, going back to the car, "Get out of my way."

"Aren't you going south?" Becky asked, noticing where the car was heading.

"Nope."

"Well I'm coming with you," Becky slid into the car.

"No you're not," the man shook his head and looked at her with a knowing eye, "You just want me around in case those angels come back to finish you off."

"What's your name?" Becky asked, avoiding what he said.

"Dean."

"Dean?" Becky repeated, "Just Dean?"

"Yes," Dean said, "Just Dean."

"Well, Dean," Becky tapped the driver's seat, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Crowley stood up at the top of the hill with Lucifer. Most of the angels and demons had been able to get along and migrate together, but not them. Lucifer against Michael and his angels. Their two packs had been fighting for as long as they could remember.<p>

Michael and Anna came from their house, still packing for the migration. Behind them came their son. Castiel. Fully grown except for his wings. Unable to fly meant they migrated like the humans. Castiel greeted his mother with a kiss on her cheek.

"Look at that," Lucifer growled, "Fucking angels, happy as can be. Even after killing half our pack."

"And you have your grand plan for revenge, I assume?" Crowley said gently.

"I want that angel," Lucifer pointed to Castiel, "I want him _alive_."

"Got it," Crowley eyed the blue eyed angel.

"Tomorrow," Lucifer said, "At dawn. We'll distract the angels, you get Castiel and bring him back to us. If you fail..."

"I understand," Crowley folded his arms, "No failure."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is going much faster than I had anticipated. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Becky and Dean stopped on the edge of the highway. Storm clouds were rolling in and they were getting ready to stop for the night. Where they stopped was almost desolate. Just yellow grass and patches of dirt for miles and miles around. Dean got out and sat in the backseat, laying across the leather. Becky stayed in the front, stretching her legs out.<p>

"Don't you have family?" Dean asked from the back, his voice strained slightly as if it was killing him to have small talk.

"No," Becky admitted, "They abandoned me. Just left me home. Last year was worse. Got up extra early, tied me and gagged me to my bed, locked the doors from the outside and covered their tracks so I couldn't follow them."

Dean threw his jacket over the seat.

"Here, shut up."

Becky wrapped herself in the leather jacket. It smelt like men's aftershave and smoke.

"What about you?" she asked softly, "You got family?"

Dean didn't answer. Instead he gave a loud fake snore. Becky sighed and rolled over, tucking her knees close and huddling under the jacket.

* * *

><p>The sun rose, lighting the sky a dusky pink and orange. Lucifer nodded and the demons slowly flew down into the little neighborhood where the angels were. They barely made any noise but the angels had super senses and woke. Crowley snuck behind the fighting lines and in through the back door of where Castiel was supposed to be.<p>

There, looking out the window, was the young angel. His dark hair contrasted sharply with his white skin, black wings still underdeveloped hung down his back. Crowley crept across the wooden floor. He would grab the boy and fly back to the meeting point.

"Cas!"

Crowley turned. He forgot about the mother. Anna rushed to her sons side, her red hair falling down her shoulders, blue eyes wide. She stood in front of him, her auburn wings stretched in defiance.

"Give me the boy," Crowley said, eyes turning black.

"Never," Anna said. She reached for something on the counter. Grabbing her son she slowly inched to the front door, her hand tight around the handle of a silver angel blade. Crowley saw what she was going to do.

"Don't," he warned.

Anna opened the door, holding Castiel by the hand, and ran out through the front door. Crowley gave chase. The angel turned and shouted to Michael. Crowley didn't turn around, trusting the rest of the pack to keep the angels of his back. Anna was making her way to the river. Crowley opened his wings and landed in front of her, his own blade in hand. She gasped and turned, running down the edge of the river.

Bad idea. The river ran from the little neighborhood to a sheer cliff. No way to escape. Crowley followed her closely. Anna ran, dragging Castiel, until they came to the edge of the cliff. The water fell down in thunderous crashes.

Hiding Castiel behind her once again, Anna stood her ground. Crowley had his wings extended and he was crackling with power. She couldn't risk fighting him, Crowley knew that and Anna knew that he knew.

"Sweetheart," Anna whispered, "Hold onto me tight and don't let go."

She turned around, wrapped her arms around Castiel and her wings surrounding them both. Together they jumped of the edge.

Crowley felt himself deflate. This was not a part of the plan. He flew back to Lucifer. He and the others ran back to the other side of the river. Lucifer noticed the distinct lack of angel and his eyes narrowed.

"Where is he?"

"I lost him over the falls," Crowley said.

"You lost him?" Lucifer shouted, "I want that angel!"

"I'll get him," Crowley assured him, "When have I ever failed?"

"You better," Lucifer said, "Unless you want to replace him. We'll meet you at Half Peak. He better be alive."

Lucifer opened his wings and took to the skies. The others followed him.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Crowley?" Ruby asked, tossing her black hair back.

Crowley lifted and eyebrow and flew the other way, ignoring her taunting laughs.

* * *

><p>Dean drove until they came to a river. Rivers always had small towns nearby and it was getting close to lunch. He parked under a tree and he and Becky walked down the river, waiting for a sign of civilization.<p>

"And then, if that wasn't bad enough, this anon couldn't leave me alone!" Becky was saying, "They came back night after night and just stalked my blog telling me how horrible my fanfiction was or that I was taking things too seriously and I mean, I get it but, enough is enough so I told this person that and-"

She was cut off as she hit Dean's back. He had stopped walking and was looking straight into the river.

"Dean?" she asked, coming up around him, "Dean? What's up?"

She turned to the river and gasped softly.

In the water, holding onto a log for support, was an angel. Her hair was damp and clung to her face. Her wings were bent at odd angles. With her free hand she was holding the back of another angel. Catching sight of them she pulled herself forward, her face set in a grimace.

"Please," she whispered, pulling up the other angel and pushing him on land, "Please."

Dean took a step forward and pulled the angel onto shore. The woman smiled and let her head fall onto her arm. Becky looked down at the young angel they had rescued. He had white skin and dark hair. Slowly he opened his eyes, a stunning blue and coughed.

"Hey, hey," Becky fell down next to him, running her hand through his hair, "You're gonna be okay, yeah?"

"My mother," the angel said.

His voice was low and Becky felt her face heat up. She looked at the river but the angel was gone. Nothing, not even a feather, to say she was there. Dean took one look at the angel and turned on his heel.

"Dean!" Becky scolded, "Where do you think you're going? You just _saved _him!"

"Well I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing I saved, aren't I?"

"What's he talking about?" the angel sat up, looking at Becky with his wide blue eyes.

"Don't mind him," Becky said, "He's a jerk. I'll take you back home, okay?"

"Up the hill," the angel pointed at the top by the waterfall, "You can see a hint of smoke there, and that's where I live."

"Let's go then!" Becky said cheerfully, pulling up the angel, "Come on Dean!"

"No!" Dean turned and shouted.

"It's just up the hill."

"Listen carefully," Dean said, "I'm not going."

"Fine," Becky took a hold of the angel's hand, "I'll take him."

"Sure you will," Dean rolled his eyes, "I want to see you try."

"What does he mean?" the angel asked, falling instep behind Becky as they walked up the steep path.

"Nothing," Becky waved her hand, "What's your name?"

"Castiel."

"I'm Becky. And the stick in the mud is Dean."

"Hello Becky," Castiel said, "Thank you for taking me home. But I assure you I can make my own way there."

"Can you fly then?" Becky asked.

"...no," Castiel looked down, "Not yet."

Becky turned around to give him some comfort and saw him step on a loose rock, slipping down the edge. She held onto Castiel's hand, grabbing onto a spare branch as well.

"Dean!" she shouted.

Dean ran up next to her, diving on the ground just as Becky felt Castiel slip through her hand. Castiel was falling, wings trying to fly but unable.

A cloud of black smoke surrounded the angel and landed next to Dean. A demon with black hair and dark eyes, dressed in an immaculate suit, with an arm around Castiel. Dean pulled out a shotgun from his bag and shot the demon. It turned into black mist and appeared behind Becky.

"Excuse me," the demon said, "That angel is mine."

"Actually he's with us," Becky piped up.

"'Us'?" the demon repeated, "You two are a bit... odd for each other."

"There is no us," Dean clarified, moving so he stood in front of Castiel, gun still raised.

"Right," the demon rolled his eyes, "Now please. The angel. I saw him jump off the edge and was going to return him home."

"Sure you were," Becky said, "Demon helping an angel. Perfectly natural."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"And what if I am?"

"Calm down," Dean said, still keeping his eyes locked on the demon.

"The name's Crowley," the demon introduced himself, standing up straight.

"Dean. This is Becky, and the angel is Castiel."

"If you're going to the angels, I can already tell you it's pointless," Crowley said, "They left this morning."

"Thanks," Dean said sarcastically, "Becky, Castiel, let's go. Once the angel is home though, Becky you're leaving me alone."

"Yeah, sure," Becky was unconvinced.

"We're almost there," Castiel offered helpfully, "Just a few minutes away."

They walked back to the car, Castiel sitting up front, leaving Becky in the backseat. She didn't mind and kept up a mindless stream of chatter the entire time. Castiel was absolutely enthralled by it. He kept asking her questions about being human, what it was like. She was more than willing to talk. Despite her talking incessantly, she noticed the lingering looks he gave Dean. She couldn't blame him.

The little neighborhood was quaint. Small brick houses with white fences, the occasional store front or gas station, though there were few cars. All in all, completely deserted.

"Perfect," Dean growled, "Just perfect."

They drove down the empty road, looking for some sign of life. Castiel made a noise and jumped from the car, hitting the pavement and running. Dean cursed and slammed on the brakes. Becky fell forward, hitting her head on the seat. She rubbed it while Dean ran out. He followed Castiel inside a house, following the sound of footsteps upstairs.

"Castiel?" Dean called out.

He opened one of the doors and saw the angel sitting on a bed. This must be his room. It was light blue with black accents. Not much in the way of entertainment other than a bookshelf, so filled that books were stacked up beside it.

"This is your room then?" Dean asked, sinking down next to the angel.

"Yes," Castiel said, "I should have moved out years ago but my wings never... developed correctly. They're too big and not coordinated enough for me to fly. If you can't fly then you can't leave."

"Well, come on," Dean patted Castiel's leg, "No point in crying about it. You're with Michael's group of angels, right?"

"He's my father."

"And you always go up to Glacier Pass. Far away from the demons, right?"

"You know a lot," Castiel accused.

"I'm a hunter," Dean said, "It's part of my job. Even though most of the demons have gotten their act together. Can never be too careful. Now we had better get going."

The two stepped from the house, Castiel having packed a bag of provisions, and saw the demon Crowley leaned up against the car, Becky at his side, unable to move.

"What do you want," Dean demanded.

"To help," Crowley said.

"Yeah, sure," Dean rolled his eyes.

"I can fly," Crowley continued, "I can find the angels and lead you straight to them. You won't have to worry about getting lost or going the wrong way. With my help our dear little Castiel will be home safe and sound in no time."

"And what makes you think I'd take you up on that?"

"Because I made a little deal with your friend here," Crowley gestured to Becky.

"I didn't mean to!" Becky shouted, her body still immobile, "He just said that it would take us a long time to get Castiel home and we only have a day, maybe two, before the Pass closes up because of the snow and I asked him if he could help and he said he could but he needed something and when I asked he said all he needed was a kiss and I didn't know that he would take my soul too."

"I do intend to give it back," Crowley stopped Becky, "Once we get the angel home."

Dean looked at Castiel. The angel looked scared. The thought of never seeing his family again must have hit him hard. Dean pushed down the emotion he could feel swelling up inside. Castiel gave a small nod.

"Alright," Dean sighed, throwing his hands up, "You're in the front where I can keep an eye on you. If things get suspicious then I will exorcise your ass back to Hell, are we clear?"

"Crystal," Crowley said, "Now let's get a move on, shall we?"


	3. PSA

PSA for all my lovely readers.

Any story that is not completed by April will not be picked up again for a couple of years.

I'll be going out of state for 18 months and won't have any access to the Internet.

Hopefully by the time I'm back, I'll have plenty of ideas for rewrites of my SPN fics (namely the ones inspired by Shrek, Ice Age, and Secondhand Lions).

I want to thank you for reading and following and reviewing and all the glorious stuff.

I'll see you guys later :)


End file.
